6 Locked Doors
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: Locked doors were meant to keep people in and their enemies out. And an insecure Kyle feels that locked doors are meant to keep peope together. FanKyle


I'm Kyle Bloods-worth Thomason, and I hate my life, I really am depressed, and this is the reason why…

I'm in love with Fanboy but I can't tell him, I can't risk losing him as a friend, he's my only friend in the whole world. I don't really know why I fell for him, there's just something about him.

Fanboy has such a cheerful, and fun-loving attitude unlike me. I really admire that about him.

He has those bright emerald green eyes, with light soft skin. God he's just so damn beautiful, but it's not just his looks I fell for, it's his personality as well. He has always been strong minded, kind, and always knew how to cheer me up. He has always been a hero to me; he never lets anything get to him, not even Boog most of the time.

I'm the opposite of him; I'm the scared little pussy. I wish I could tell him I love him but I know Fanboy's not gay, I think about this all the time and end up crying myself to sleep, knowing he will never love me. Like I said I'm a pussy.

What makes me mad the most is that every time Fanboy spends the night, my dad tells me to keep the door unlocked. I bet he thinks Fanboy and I are going to… well… you know.

My father also says that we hangout too much. He angers me so much, and if I lock the door when Fanboy spends the night, then I can't have sleepovers anymore and I will be grounded. It's a extremely unfair rule.

()()(()())()()()

"Mom, can Fanboy spend the weekend here, so we can do our Science project?" I say when Fanboy and I walk in my house. My dad answers for her. "Yes but do not lock the door." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, dad, I understand." See what I mean? He's just too overprotective of me. Even when I first came to this dump of a town, Dad told me not to tell anybody that I was a wizard, in fear of people's reactions towards it. I did anyway, I have free will to do what I want, and I don't need my father telling me what to do.

Of course, not listening to my father won't help me in this case. I don't want to be punished by not having Fanboy over. That would be perfectly awful. I don't think I could possibly stand being one day without him.

Once we get to my room, Fanboy pulls out his brightly covered back pack and sets it on the wooden floor. "So, do you know what to do for the project?" he rubs his neck in slight embarrassment. That's another thing, he's not very smart, but he's very reliable.

I sit down at the edge of my bed and smile at Fanboy. "Yes, don't worry, I remember what to do. Besides, we wrote down what we had to do in our Binders, remember that?"

He shrugs. Typical.

I think to myself. 'God dang it, just be a man Kyle and tell him.' I fold my arms in determination.

"Fanboy?"

He looks up from his crumpled up papers. "Yeah, Kyle?"

I open my mouth to say what I've been waiting to say for such a long, long time when my dad barges into my room, slamming the door open.

Fanboy jumps at the loud noise of the door flung against the wall and I almost fall out of my bed.

My father looks around, expecting to see something out of the unusual. When he doesn't he says, "Just making sure the doors unlocked."

I glare at him. Of all the times he has barged in, this had to be the worst time. "Dad, get out of my room." He shuts the door.

Fanboy holds his sides and starts laughing. "Wow, your dad sure is protective."

I roll my eyes and try to stay serious. "No, he's just a worrier."

I get up from my bed and head for the door. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

"Okay!" Fanboy smiles, "I'll take it from here until you get back!"

I walk down the creaky old wooden staircase, each step emitting the floor boards to squeak. Yeesh, that can get really creepy. My dad comes up behind me and says. "You know you're too old for sleepovers, that's why I'm concerned, you're 14 and you shouldn't be having sleepovers, I don't want people thinking, you know, well… funny."

Are we really going to have this conversation right now?

"Go away dad."

He doesn't budge.

"I'm serious; you need to keep it unlocked." He says.

"Back off dad." Is all I say, he finally leaves the house, on his way out he says. "I'm getting a beer, don't do anything with Fanboy while I'm out, your mother is still here in her room."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()

Chapter 2 Fanboy's 's P.O.V.

Kyle's been acting weird all day; I think it's because of what his dad's been saying. Is it making him uncomfortable around me?

I hate seeing him like this; I wish I could cheer him up. I'm so in love with Kyle. I'm jealous of Yo that she got him first, the first kiss, everything. Well except he is still a virgin. He's just so perfect with his bright red shaggy hair, his perfect smile, his laugh, and his bright big ocean blue eyes. I love his personality the most, he's so sensitive and has a fiery temper.

He's the only one who can make me smile, he's also kind, and a sucker for love. I wish I could tell him I love him, but I can't risk losing him as a friend. I know Kyle is not gay. When Kyle gets back, we start our project.

"I don't quite understand what were supposed to do" I say scratching his head. "C'mon Fanboy, all we have to do is make the solar system." Kyle looks at me, and I almost die. God he's so gorgeous.

"What are you looking at?' when he says that, I get chills "Ooh, umm… y-you have s-something on your cheek."

I put my hand on his cheek and pretend to wipe off something, at that moment Kyle's dad walks in. Oh no. I put my hand down, hoping he didn't see me.

"What are you guys doing in here?" he says, you can tell he is drunk. "Our science project dad, now go away" Kyle says in a really annoyed voice. He leaves, and Kyle gets back to the project.

Was it me or did Kyle blush when I touched his cheeks? Oh well. We start getting ready for bed, I hate this part, I wish I could just hold him at night, but he would hate me if I did. We crawl in bed, and Kyle turns off the lights. "Fanboy?" Kyle asks in a whisper.

"Yes?" I say back.

"I-I'm sorry about my father."

I laugh it off. "It's ok, he's just worried about you I guess,"

Kyle looks at me, but I can't really see him that well. Then Kyle sighs and says, "He's just so stupid, 'unlock your door Kyle, don't lock it Kyle, don't do anything with Fanboy, Kyle," he says mocking his dad.

"It's okay Kyle, really, it's kind of funny actually," I say smiling at Kyle's impersonation of his dad. Kyle moves to his side where he is now facing me completely.

"Okay then, well good night Fanboy," He turns back and falls asleep, I watch his breaths slow down into a peaceful rhythm.

I fall asleep quick that night, knowing Kyle was right by me. I love that feeling, knowing he's right there, but I still think he is a little uncomfortable around me. UGHH what am I going to do?

Chapter 3 Kyle's P.O.V.

We start on our project again, dang this is confusing. It's about 8:15 my dad comes barging in again.

"I'm going to get a beer, but your mom is still here so don't even think about doing anything,"

I shake my head in disbelief and whisper "Jesus Christ."

Then when he leaves I get up and shut the door and lock it.

Fanboy stands up and says "Um… Your dad said not to lock it."

I don't know what was coming over me, I guess I was just tired of my dad, and really wanted not to listen for once.

"Forget what my dad said," I walk toward Fanboy and stop when were about an inch apart, I hear Fanboy gulp, and then he says, "Umm K-Kyle? W-what are y-you doing?"

"I honestly don't know, I guess I'm just tired of my dad" I say, and without me even thinking about it, I move my arms around Fanboy's waist, and to my surprise he puts his hands on my neck. He whispers in my ear "I love you Kyle."

I can feel myself blush, "I love you too Fanboy," I whisper back to him. He pulls me into a deep passionate kiss. That night, one thing led to another, I won't give details, but it changed the way I feel about my life.

I'm Kyle Blood-worth Thomason, and I love my life. I have the best boyfriend in the world, we've been dating for almost 2 months, my dad doesn't like me being gay, but at least he supports me. I always look back to the day of our first kiss every night, and the one thing I think to myself is…

Thank God for locked doors.


End file.
